Snake boy
by Ewilan Potter
Summary: Taduction futur HPLV Abandonné par les Dursley à 4 ans, Harry est recueilli par une race de serpents magiques se nommant Syren.Qu'arrivetil quand il décide que le Lord sombre est le seul qui peut l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

** SNAKE BOY**

Nda : Ceci est la traduction de la fic de Random Dispatcher, « Snake Boy »

C'est ma première traduction alors soyez indulgents.

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling et à Random Dispatcher.

Cette fic a été faite pour répondre au concours d' Aenigma « The child of Serpent » dont voici les conditions:

Résumé:

Harry a été abandonné à l'âge de 4 ans et un serpent magique l'a pris « sous son aile » et élevé. Il est devenu en grandissant un garçon sauvage ne comprenant que le fourchelangue, qui désire être un vrai serpent et déteste les êtres humains. Et quand il décida qu'un certain Lord sombre pourrais être une aide possible, l'enfer commença …

Information:

Le serpent magique qui a adopté Harry doit être un serpent magique, ou un basilic, ou un occamy ou un tatzelwurm ou un Runespoor. Vous choisissez si le serpent en est entièrement un ou s'il ne l'est qu'en partie. **_(Nda Je n'est pas trouver la traduction en français d' occamy, de tatzelwurm et de Runespoor, laissez un message si vous le savez)._**

Règles : 

Harry doit apprendre à devenir un animagus - ou bien tout seul ou bien grâce à d'autres - et il choisit de prendre comme animagus un serpent argenté ou noir.

Voldemort doit penser qu'Harry est seulement une espèce de serpent venimeux inconnue et le prend comme nouvel animal familier_  
_

Il doit y avoir une scène dans laquelle Harry défend farouchement son maître (ou camarade), soit physiquement ou en parole – la première est la plus pratique mais pas obligatoire- et sous sa forme animale ou pas.

Chapitre 1 : Abandonné

_ 4 ans_

Le garçon descendit le tunnel en gigotant pour suivre les petites voix.

_- « J'ai faim ! _

_- Je veux des souris ! _

_- Je veux un oiseau ! »_

Le tunnel s'élargit soudain et les voix stoppèrent.

_- « Bonjour », _Le garçon espéra qu'il ne les avait pas fait fuir.

Les voix recommencèrent, mais elles étaient aigues et paniquées. Il désirerait être capable de les distinguer mais il faisait vraiment sombre.

_« S'il vous plais, n'ayez pas peur, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! »_

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_ lui demandèrent celles-ci.

Il se mit à penser fortement. Il savait qu'il avait un nom mais il l'avait entendu si rarement.

_« Je m'appelle Harry. »_

_« Hairy ? C'est un drôle de nom. »_

Quelque chose se frotta contre sa main, le faisant sursauter.

_« Tu as des cheveux donc je suppose que ce nom te convient. »_

_« Comment vous vous appelez ? »,_ questionna Harry

_« Je suis Scale. »_

_« Je suis content de te rencontrer Scale. » _

Harry entendit un faible sifflement. C'étaient les autres voix qui étaient restées silencieuses durant leur échange.

_- « J'aimerais pouvoir vous voir… Tu es toujours ici Scale ? _

_- Bien sur. C'est notre nid et nous attendons qu'un des œufs éclose._

_- Oh… Avez vous d'autres frères et sœurs ? » _

Scale, qui était calme, répondit : - « Oui. Une couvée »

_- « Scale ?_

_- Oui, Harry ? _

_- Est-ce que je peux rester ici un petit peu ? Il fait nuit dehors et je suis fatigué. »_

Les autres voix protestèrent, paraissant effrayées.

_- « Silence ! »_ Cria Scale autant que sa petite voix le pouvait. Les autres redevinrent immédiatement silencieux.

_-« Mange tu des œufs Hairy ? _

_- Seulement si mon oncle me les donne. »_

Scale resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis :

- « Une de nos couvées n'a pas encore éclot, tu ne les mangeras pas ?

_- « Bien sur que non ! »_ S'exclama Harry, choqué.

_- « Alors tu peux demeurer ici jusqu' à ce que notre mère rentre. C'est elle qui décidera. _

_- Merci, Scale ! »_

La petite voix ne répondit pas.

Harry avança dans la caverne soigneusement. Il voulut se mettre debout mais ses cheveux frottèrent dans la saleté du « plafond » donc, il se remit sur ses genoux. Il s'arrêta quand il trouva ce qui ressemblait à un grand amoncellement de brindilles et de plumes.

_- « Scale ? _

_- Oui, Hairy ? »_

La petite voix était juste à coté de Harry, dans l'amas. - « Tu es un oiseaux ? »

Harry entendit la petite voix siffler et il pensa que cela ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

_- « Non Hairy, nous sommes des Syrens._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un Syren ? »_

Scale ne répondit pas, donc Harry mis le duvet ainsi que les frisures en pelote pour avoir chaud.

_- « Hairy ? _

_- Oui ? »_

_- Es-tu un oiseau ? _

_- Non Scale, je suis un garçon._

_- Je n'ai jamais vu de garçon._

_- C'est pas grave, Scale. Je n'ai jamais vu de Syren, et mon oncle dit que je ne suis pas un garçon convenable. » _

Le petit Syren était encore silencieux donc Harry allongea sa tête.

_- « Bonne nuit, Scale. »_

Plus tard, Harry se réveilla quand quelque chose chatouilla son visage. Subitement, il frotta sa main dessus et s'assis.

_- « Hairy _

_- Scale ? _

_- Je suis ici Hairy. Notre mère est aussi là et elle voudrait parler avec toi, maintenant. _

_- Ma couvée m'a raconté que tu désires rester dans mon repère. »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

_-« Pourquoi ? » _Continua la mère

_« - Ma famille m'a dit que je ne peux plus rester avec eux. Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent pas que je communique à Dudley ma bizarrerie. _

_- Bizarrerie ?_

- Quelquefois, des choses se produisent quand je me mets en colère ou que je pleure. Au début, tout dans la cuisine se cassait en même temps que je pleurais dans mon placard.

_- Ahhh, Tu es un sorcier._

_- Qu' est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Une personne qui peux faire de la magie. _

_- De la magie ! _

_- Oui, et tu dois être un sorcier spécial car tu parle la langue des serpents. _

_- Oh."_

Harry absorbait ces nouvelles informations.

_- « Tu est un serpent alors_

_- J'en suis une espèce; un Syrens, c' est un mélange entre un oiseau et un serpent, mais surtout un serpent _

_- Oh ! … Donc je peux rester avec vous ?_

_- Oui, mon jeune ami »_

Hairy veut dire chevelu en Anglais.

A suivre …

Il y a pas mal de dialogue et c'est assez court mais sa change dans les prochains chapitres.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions alors … REVIEW !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Syren

**Snake Boy**

Me revoilà enfin après un long travail de traduction, je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j' était très occupée.

Alors je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling et l'histoire en elle-même est à Random Dispatcher.

J'aimerais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je crois avoir répondu à tout les inscrit mais si j'ai oubliée de répondre à un de ceux-ci je m'en excuse car ce n'était pas volontaire.

**Fourchelangue **

« Langue humaine »

Chapitre 2 : Syren

_3 ans plus tard, 7 ans, dans un parc_

La lumière était éteinte mais Harry savait qu'il y avait plusieurs morceaux de poulets dans la poubelle. Ce jour là, il avait observé cette famille tous l'après-midi puisque parmi les visiteurs de la réserve naturelle, ils avaient le plus grand des paniers pique-nique. La quantité de nourriture qui avait été jeté pouvait le nourrir pendant une semaine.

- «**Pas de souriceaux cette semaine** », se siffla lui-même Harry, soulagé, lorsqu' il trouva la nourriture. Quand Harry n'était pas capable d'attraper tout seul de la nourriture, sa famille chassait pour lui et, à cause de ses dents humaines, les souris étaient les aliments les plus faciles à manger. Les bébés pouvaient être gobés d'un coup même s'ils gigotaient beaucoup. Il avalait aussi les adultes mais il devait les couper en deux avec une vielle hache qu'il avait trouvé trouvé l'été précédant.

Il n'était pas contre les souris crues mais s'il avait le choix …

-« William, qu'avons nous attrapé là ?

- Assurément, un succulent morceau, Jink. »

Harry leva les yeux de saisissement et plein de terreur. Il ne pouvait comprendre la plupart des mots des deux hommes mais leur ton faisait se dresser ses poils fins sur ses bras nu. Nerveusement il sauta sur ses pieds et essuya ses mains sur son petit blue jeen qu'il avait volé à un baigneur inattentif.

-« Nous pourrons avoir un peu d'amusement après que nous l'ayons nettoyé et ensuite nous irrons à Knockturn avec lui. Une jolie petite chose comme lui ira chercher un prix agréable. »

Harry était en train de reculer doucement quand le plus grand homme, celui qui parlait le plus, attrapa son bras en le serrant très fort. Le garçon ne pus retenir un petit cri quand les hommes le tirèrent fort, loin de la poubelle et de la sécurité de la poubelle.

Plus on le tirais, plus sa lutte devenait acharnée, il fut traîné jusqu' à ce qu'il hurle de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups de pieds et frappant avec ses bras libres.

-« Fais le taire William ! » réclamas le plus petit des hommes.

William gifla le garçon avec sa main de libre, frappa sa nuque et fendit sa lèvre.

- « William, siffla Jink, regarde son frond »

Harry cilla, hébété alors que le mastodonte se tournait vers lui.

- « C'est Harry Potter !

- Oubli Knocturn, William, j'ai une idée, que crois tu que nous pourrions obtenir pour la découverte du-garçon-qui-à-survécut ? Nous deviendrons riches !

-Et célèbres» William souriait lorsqu' il disait ceci mais soudain, il a fronca les sourcils.

« Mais cela signifie que nous ne pourrons pas nous amusé avec. »

Jink donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-« Après cela tu pourra avoir tous les garçons que tu voudra! Les gens de Knockturn en jetterons juste à tes pieds s'ils pouvaient dire que le survivant était là!

-Je m'en doute. » Il sembla déçu, mais il recommença à tirer Harry.

Harry, conscient de nouveau de ce qui arrivait, se tendit et mordit le bras qui le tenait, ses dents glissant dans la chair de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un clic audible. William, avec des soubresauts, alla loin de l'enfant en hurlant. Serrant un poing, il en donna un coup à Harry dans le visage, envoyant le petit garçon dans des buissons.

Il resta couché là, de nouveau sidéré, écoutant la conversation des hommes. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne pouvait plus bougé.

-«**Je suis là, Hairy**. »

Il pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de sa petite plus petite soeur, Oma à travers les points noirs de sa vision. Il palpa son plexus solaire ainsi que le haut de sa hanche en attendant son agresseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, les buissons se mirent à faire du bruit.

- « J'apprendrai mais … va t'en petit bâtard !

- Mais Will … »

Harry serra ses yeux en les fermant, sentant le mouvement du coup d' Oma. Après 'une collision' et 'un bruit lourd', un cadavre atterrit sur les jambes d'Harry.

Il hurla hystériquement, donnant frénétiquement des coups de pieds pour se dégager du poids, renversant Oma, qui était dessus, par ce fait.

Il y eu un 'pop' sonore mais Harry n'arrivait plus à avoir ne serais ce qu'une pensée raisonnable. Il ne pouvait pas entendre Oma l'appeler, ou voir que William n'était plus une menace. Il savait seulement qu'il devait partir, revenir chez sa mère.

Il se sauva, retournant à son nid, sanglotant et hurlant; il tomba plusieurs fois, s'écorchant inconsciemment ses mains, ses coudes et ses genoux.

Lorsqu' il arriva, Céleste fut choquée par l'aspect de son fils, mais s'enroula néanmoins rapidement autour du garçon, sifflant pour le consoler.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Oma essoufflée se glissa dans le nid racontant tranquillement les événements de l'après-midi à leur mère.

«**Mon Hairy, que puis-je faire Hairy** **? Que puis-je faire ?** » Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais le garçon, hystérique, hurla, « **Je ne veux plus être un humain** !»

Tout les frères et soeurs d'Harry l'entourèrent, s'installant où ils le pouvaient. Céleste se balança dans les deux sens tandis que le garçon se mettait à chanter : « **Je ne veux plus être un humain** » à plusieurs reprises, des sanglots coupant de temps en temps ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, épuisé.

Céleste sortit de sa somnolence lorsqu' à Harry commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Elle se déplaça, donnant au garçon plus d'espace, puis elle réalisa que le corps de son fils était brûlant. Alarmée elle l'appela, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Soudain, il commença à rougeoyer.

Céleste cilla et dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry avait été remplacé par un jeune et beau mâle Syren. Prudemment elle le renifla. Il avait bien l'odeur de son Harry …

Doucement elle le poussa avec le bout de son nez.

-"Hairy?"

Il grogna et se retourna, déplaçant ainsi plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs qui se réveillèrent. Leur bougonnement se mua en un silence abasourdi lorsqu' allèrent près de leur mère et qu'ils virent la transformation.

Céleste le poussa de nouveau.

- « Hairy, reveilles-toi, maintenant. »

Lentement les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et Céleste fut heureuse de voir que ses yeux vert émeraude ne s'étaient pas transformés en une couleur argentée.

- «Je suis fatigué », se plaint-il.

-« Je sais, Hairy, mais j'aimerais que tu te regarde. »

Il la regarda avec incompréhension avant qu'il ne s'observe de bas en haut.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas p… ? »

Céleste remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus larges lorsqu'il se regarda de nouveau en bas.

- « Je suis un Syren ! »

Céleste inclina la tête alors que le nid entier s'était remis. Tous ses oisillons convergèrent sur le « garçon », le reniflant et se frottant contre lui. Leur sifflement excité atteinrent des hauteurs jamais entendues depuis la première arrivée d'Harry dans leurs vies.

- « Tu es encore plus grands que moi », s'exclama Sclaes. Sacles était le plus grand des enfants et Céleste savait qu'on le considérerait comme un géant dans leur espèce lorsqu' il sera devenu adulte. En effet, sa taille était grande pour un Syren mais elle l'attribua au fait qu'il était un sorcier au lieu d'un Syren naturel.

Elle devrait s'occuper de l'agrandissement de leur nid. Avec deux grands mâles comme Hairy et Scales ainsi qu'elle-même qui n'était pas petite, ils auraient considérablement besoin de plus d'espace avant que ses bébés n'aillent dehors tout seuls. Pour le moment elle était heureuse d'entendre son petit Hairy rire et jouer avec sa famille.

Céleste a laissa le nid à ses exubérants oisillons pour aller chasser. C'était presque l'aube et les oiseaux seraient les plus abondants. Avec sa nouvelle forme Harry serait plus facile à alimenter. Alors qu'il grandissait, la Syren était devenu de plus en plus soucieuse, car il était assez dur de lui trouver la grande quantité de proie mammifère exigée pour un humain en croissance et depuis qu'il était arrivé, cette quantité avait grandie. Cela aurait été trop risqué pour lui de manger des oiseaux, qui étaient la source d'alimentation primaire de Syren. Ce problème n' en serait plus un.

Elle l'avait observé pendant les trois derniers hivers et savait que sa condition humaine lui donnerait la partie de son alimentation que ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas réussit à lui chasser. Elle avait détesté le besoin qui avait envoyé le garçon dans les poubelles - enlevant les ordures pour avoir des restes- les Syrens et les sorciers étaient de la même façon des chasseurs, pas des charognards et cela la dégoûtait que son oisillon en soit réduit à un tel comportement, mais cela avait été nécessaire.

Cependant, elle avait maintenant un grand fardeau enlevé de ses épaules. Elle était dans ce sentiment lorsqu' elle monta à un arbre pour atteindre la proie. Le fait qu'Harry obtienne sa nourriture n'était plus inquiétant, non, le plus inquiétant étaient ces gens ou ces sorciers qui essayeraient de lui prendre son oisillon. Maintenant elle pourrait l'aimer comme étant juste un de ses enfant.

Elle attrapa plusieurs oiseaux, qu'elle avait cachée dans le creux d'une branche d'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez pour son nid. Sa couvée devrait rester près de leur nid pendant quelques jours maintenant que la forêt était remplie avec de sorciers. Elle s' était presque fait marchée dessus trois fois !

Elle avait en particulier remarqué un Magicien aux cheveux sombre, tout de noir vêtu avec un nez bizarre et un autre sorcier plutôt ridicule paré d'une longue barbe blanche. Ils semblaient diriger l'invasion de sa forêt et lorsqu' elle s' y était de nouveau aventurée dans la soirée, ils cherchaient toujours. Elle ri tranquillement de la futilité de leurs actions.

Pendant une semaine Céleste du tenir ses enfants dans le nid tandis que les sorciers faisaient des ravages dans la forêt. Harry était de nouveau devenu excédé quand il avait entendu parler d'eux et le fait qu'ils soient près, mais la sécurité de sa nouvelle forme a aidé sa famille à le calmer.

Finalement, les magiciens partirent et Céleste pus entendre l'énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque ses enfants purent enfin sortir du nid pour jouer et chasser. Elle s'éleva au sommet de l'arbre qui avait couvert leur nid et se dora au soleil. La hauteur de l'arbre lui avait permis de tout écouter et de voir l'allure de la forêt, et elle pouvait tout voir même une mouche voler ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir agir rapidement si sa famille avait besoin d'aide.

Et elle se dit que franchement, si les Magiciens n'étaient pas partis tout seuls, elle les aurait probablement fait partir elle-même et cela serait devenu un carnage. Être pris au piège dans un petit nid avec sept jeunes Syrens exubérants et un animagus semi hystérique pouvait être possible pour un court laps de temps mais pas pour une semaine! Ce matin, Céleste était très heureuse maintenant qu'elle était tranquille et qu'elle pouvait scruter tranquillement la forêt déserte.

Elle remerciait les Vents de pouvoir respirer un peu maintenant.

A suivre …

Information : Je pense que c' est Jink qui et mort et que le pop est le bruit du transplannage de William qui s' enfuit.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mais dans tous les cas REVIEW !


	3. Chapitre 3

Je suis désolé de la petite taille de ce chapitre, le chapitre 4 est un peu plus gros et le 5 l'est beaucoup plus ! Je vous remercie pour les review, ils m' ont fait très plaisir !

Sinon tout est à J.K Rowlinget l' histoire en elle même est à Random Dispatcheret je ne reçois pas d'argent pour la traduction.

* * *

**Snake Boy**

**Chapitre 3**

_Neuf ans après, 16 ans._

-« Je serai bientôt tout seul, maman.

- Sottises » siffla-t-elle.

-Oma est la dernière de tes oisillons et elle part aujourd'hui pour se trouver un maître sorcier. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aura fait, tu partiras. »

- Harry, tu es aussi mon oisillon ! »

Le garçon Syren, abattu, était allongé dans la saleté de l'entrée du nid, attendant sa soeur qui allait revenir de la chasse.

Comme un pygmée Syren, Oma était incapable de reproduire la voie normale. Céleste ne savait pas tous les détails, seulement qu'Oma devrait devenir l'animal familier d'un Magicien et que la magie de celui-ci lui permettrait de se diriger de nouveau sans une compagnie masculine.

D'abord elle devrait découvrir un sorcier dont la magie serait compatible avec la sienne et c'était aujourd'hui le jour où elle commençait sa recherche.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

- « Quand ma laissera-tu te quitter maman ? »

Céleste siffla, en colère et le Syren, choqué, la regarda de ses yeux verts. Sa mère était rarement fâchée et jamais contre lui. Elle ondula à l'extérieur du nid, veillant sur lui alors qu'il la regardait, elle déroula avec indignation son long « corps » et ses ailes de chauves souris blanches comme la neige .Ses ailes miroitaient au soleil, et les plumes de la même couleur couvraient les os de ses ailes délicates qui bougeaient avec agitation.

Harry, craintif la regarda fixement.

-« Cesses immédiatement ce comportement ridicule ! De toute façon, tu es mon fils; tu es mon oisillon et comme tel je ne quitterai pas ce nid ou toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé un compagnon ! »

La majestueuse Syren baissa sa tête, triste.

- « Ou bien ne veux tu plus de moi pour mère ? »

Harry haleta et alla immédiatement vers elle.

- « Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pense! Je t'aime! »

Il l'observa alors que ses ailes se rabattaient et se scellaient magiquement à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant seulement derrière, dans la pièce, une douce plume de Scales.

Elle baissa encore plus sa tête, refusant de le regarder,

- « Bien, que dois-je penser d'autre ? Tu es couché là, comme ça, et me tu me pose de telles questions blessantes ! »

Harry s'enroula fermement autour de la « femme » affligée.

-« Je suis désolé maman, vraiment. J' arrêterai de te questioner, je te le jure! »

Céleste lui souri et l'animagus remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu trop heureuse d'elle.

-« Tu m'a eu, n'est-ce pas maman ?

- Oui, mon cher. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry rigola :

- « Oui, merci

- De rien »

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait malgré sa taille. Je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement. REVIEW, please ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Nda :Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai été très occupée en ce moment car entre les résultats du conseil de classe où je me suis fait engueler par mes parents à cause de ma moyenne de math, les vacance dans ma famille et surtout toutes les manifs contre le CPE, et peut-être un peu de flemme de ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire la traduction !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très grand mais le prochain l'est beaucoup plus ! **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pus répondre aux review anonymes !**

**Et enfin je rappelle que rien n'est à moi : les persos sont à la brillantissime J.K Rowling et que l'histoire en elle-même est à ****Random Dispatcher.**

**

* * *

**

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 4**

Oma s'assis en boucle sur un quelconque tas de cochonneries à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrume. Il y avait beaucoup de sorcier et sorcières qui s'affairaient aux alentour et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun problèmes à trouver elle-même son compagnon approprié – si elle s'était trouvée là pour ça.

Oh, elle regardait autour au cas où, mais en ce moment, son but était simple : elle devait découvrir pourquoi les sorcier recherchait son Harry. Elle et sa mère en avaient discutées avant qu'elle ne parte. Son frère était un sorcier, et puisque celui-ci avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de sa propre espèce alors il devait trouver un compagnon indiqué. Quoique si il était possible pour un Syren et un sorcier de se reproduire, Oma ne voulait pas le rejeter, il était un très beau spécimen quand on y pensait. Malheureusement aussi loin qu'elle ou sa mère le connaissait, ce n'était pas possible.

Céleste ne serait pas sentie par les Magiciens cherchant Harry s'ils étaient apparus après qu'Oma ai tué celui qui a frappé son frère. Mais se n'était pas l'unique fois où ils avaient fouillés la forêt, cela avait commencé dès son arrivé. Sa mère lui avait fait part de ses entreprises et de ses soupçons avant qu' Oma ait accepté d'exécuter ce voyage. Les sorciers avaient cherchés un garçon appelé Harry Potter et sa description que Céleste avait surprit était celle d'Harry.

Oma ne la connaissait pas mais depuis la première saison où il était avec eux les sorciers l'avaient recherchés dans la forêt des Syrens d'au moins douze façons et quasiment une fois par mois. Par chance, Harry avait été maintenu dans le nid avec le reste de la famille car les Syrens étaient trop petits pour vagabonder.

Céleste lui avait confiée qu'elle avait presque redonner Harry aux sorciers mais lorsqu' elle les avait regardé fouiller et discuter, pas un seul n'avait mentionné un domicile pour le garçon autre que celui de son oncle et de sa tante. Elle avait aussi sentie que pas un d'eux n'aimait Harry ou ne semblait connaître quelque chose de lui autre que sa description. Ils avaient commentés qu'il devait être trouvé mais pas dis pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas aimée les sentiments qu'elle avait sentis autour d'eux et avait gardé le garçon.

Donc Oma était ici, en train d'essayer de comprendre à travers le bruit des sorciers qui parlaient ce qu'ils disaient. Son plus grand obstacle était qu'elle était loin d'eux et qu' elle ne comprenait pas leur langage. Elle était déjà venue ici au début du mois et ne l'avait toujours pas compris.

Oma siffla de frustration. Sa mère les comprenait, mais elle avait oublié comment on l'apprenait.

Céleste lui avait dit qu'elle avait été le familier d'un sorcier pendant longtemps. Elle était devenue un familier comme une sorte d'alouette apparemment, comme elle était un Syren normal et ne pouvait s'accoupler, pour se reproduire qu'avec un autre Syrens normal

Un éclat argenté attira ses yeux, finissant sa rêverie, et la petite Syren contempla avec beaucoup de fascination un spectacle. Un jeune sorcier, peut-être du même âge qu'Harry, était en train de marcher dans l'allé bondée. Il portait des robes vertes qui s'accordaient avec l'argenté de ses yeux tel du mercure en fusion. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient très pales, comme de la neige. Il pourrait avoir été un Syren mais depuis le manque de scales…

Intriguée, elle suivie attentivement le garçon. Elle passa inaperçu à travers la foule, remerciant son incroyable vitesse et l'humain de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Elle se tapie dans allée et les fosses d'égout, elle l'épia alors qu'il voletait d'un endroit à un autre.

De temps en temps, il tirait un petit objet en argent de sa poche, il l'observait, puis le replaçait. Elle pensait qu'il était un peu après midi lorsqu' il a regardé l'objet et souri fermement. Il remit l'objet dans sa poche puis alla dans une autre allée – celle où elle se trouvait.

Elle essaya de reculer, mais elle ne savait quoi faire et ensuite il fut _là_.

Draco s'arrêta alors qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'allée. Là, à ses pieds se trouvait un serpent blanc comme la neige et aux yeux d'argent qui le regardait, aussi choqué que lui. C'était vraiment un tantinet comique pour lui de voir le choc sur le « visage » d'un serpent, lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient toujours incapables d'émotions.

C'était vraiment un petit serpent, il supposait qu'il ne faisait qu'environ cinq pieds (1) de long. Celui-ci le regarda soigneusement de haut en bas, le considérant puis, ensuite, il se glissa prudemment tout près de lui.

Draco resta calme. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les serpents, préférant les oiseaux de proie dans les volières de son père, mais quelque chose…quelque chose en elle le fascinant. D'une façon ou d'une autre il savait qu'elle était une femelle.

Après avoir flairer l'air autour de lui, elle leva de nouveau les yeux et Draco s'accroupit lentement. IL tendit sa main devant elle et attendit.

De même, lentement, le serpent alla vers l'avant et s'enroula autour de son bras. Il tourna sa tête pour l'observer alors qu'elle remontait vers ses épaules pour s' y installer.

"Merlin" haleta-t-il, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de brique de l'allée, la magie déferlant en lui. Quand il se réinstalla de nouveau, il regarda fixement le serpent avec étonnement.

"Oma, ton nom est Oma", dit-il.

Elle opina royalement de la tête

Draco se senti sourire, un vrai sourire qui était complètement inapproprié en public, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il avait son familier et il se sentait juste bien ainsi. Derrière sa tête il pouvait sentir le lien qui s'était formé. Il lui permettait de sentir ce qu'Oma ressentait - et elle se sentait immensément heureuse.

Son père serait aussi heureux. La découverte d'un vrai familier si jeune était rare et Draco serait actuellement le seul étudiant à Hogwarts à en avoir un. Oh le règlement intérieur permettait à tous les étudiants d'apporter leurs prétendus familiers, mais ils étaient juste des animaux de compagnie magiques – on enseignait aux enfants comment se soucier dans leur avenir de leurs familiers, s'ils étaient assez chanceux pour attirer celui.

La pensée de son père fit pousser à Draco un juron. Il regarda sa montre à gousset en même temps qu'il entendit 'le pop', signe qu'un sorcier transplanait dans l'allée. Se retournant soudainement, il se trouva face à face avec l'homme en question.

-"Draco", dit Lucius sèchement.

-« Je suis désolé père, quelque chose… m'est arrivé."

L'aîné des Malfoys plissa des yeux.

-« Dis mois ce que tu as autour du coup. »

Draco ne pus s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il caressait doucement la tête du serpent.

-« C'est Oma, mon familier »

Il observa son père redresser sa tête, un petit sourire d'acquiescement apparaissant.

-"Sait-tu quelle espèce de créature est-elle ? ", Demanda-t-il.

Draco ferma ses yeux et attendit que les informations viennent à lui. Le lien lui avait implanté les connaissances de base de son familier pour que le Magicien puisse s'en occupé correctement.

-"Elle est… un Syren…très venimeuse…vraiment rapide »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement sous le choc,

- « elle a des ailes et peux voler »

-"Intriguant" dit Lucius qui se mit à regarder le serpent et à l'étudier attentivement.

-"Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Viens maintenant. Nous sommes en retard; j'espère avec bon espoir que tu réussira à…faire oublier à notre hôte de notre retard."

Draco fut rayonnant de bonheur au compliment de son père à pâle puis devint pale et écoeuré, il réapparut rapidement au Manoir Malfoy.

Oma était extasié. Elle avait non seulement trouvé son Magicien, mais son plus grand obstacle pour l'étude concernant Harry et ses poursuivants étaient partis. En effet, dès qu'elle s'était liée avec Draco elle avait compris la langue du sorcier, et avait facilement saisi la conversation entre Draco et son père. Maintenant ils allaient rencontrer plus de Magiciens, des puissants en plus, si elle interprétait correctement les sentiments passant à travers le lien.

Avec une petite chance elle aurait son frère en couple vers la fin de la saison!

* * *

(1) 1 pied fait environ 33 cm donc 5 pieds165 cm à peu près

à suivre …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! REVIEW PLEASE !

* * *

Le samedi 18 mars 2006 


	5. The Dark Lord

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, le monde d' Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l' histoire est à Random Dispatcher.**

**Nda : me revoilà ( enfin ! ) avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long qui, j' espère vous plaira !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m' ont laissés une review,je dois vous avouer que cela fait quelques temps que ce chapitre était traduit mais j' ai eu la flemme de le poster ( je suis rouge de honte) et je ne sais plus du tout si j' ai répondu aux reviews donc si je ne l' ai pas fait je vous se suis désolé et je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre ( promis ) ! En tout cas sachez qu' ils m' ont vraiment fait plaisir !

* * *

**

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 5**

-" Ah Lucius, c' est si agréable de votre part de vous joindre à nous. »

L'aîné des Malfoy ainsi que son fils s'inclinèrent bien bas.

-"Mes excuses, milord, mais mon fils c' est lié avec son familier il y a seulement quelques instants, cela nous a donc inévitablement retardé .

-Intéressant. Viens là jeune homme. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda, amusé, le jeune blond approcher. Le garçon avait une parfaite imitation du masque de dédain de son père, mais Tom pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux mercures. Le garçon se courba à nouveau, gardant cette pose jusqu' à ce qu'il le reconnaisse.

- « Draco Malfoy. Ton père m' a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Le garçon se balança sous les louanges, un petit sourire flottant sur sa pâle physionomie.

-« Raconte moi ta découverte. »

Tom observa le garçon caresser la tête du serpent. Il fut un peu déconcerté par l'examen minutieux et intense que le serpent faisait de lui.

-«Son nom est Oma, milord. Elle est une Syren – une Syren pygmée- et je l' ai rencontrée de l' autre côté du chemin de traverse sur le côté de la rue.

- Une Syren pygmée ? Je suis impressionné Draco. Les Syrens sont des créatures exceptionnellement rares en eux-mêmes, mais les pygmées apparaissent peut-être une fois tous les deux ou trois cent ans. J'espère que tu apprécies le cadeau que l'on t'a donné. »

Il sourit encore, un petit peu plus décontracté.

-« De ce que j' ai pus apprendre d'elle, Mon seigneur, je doute qu' Oma accepte quoi que ce soit de moins qu'une complète adoration de ma part. »

Tom gloussa. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; l'héritier des Malfoy était tel un lutin.

- « Mes salutations Oma », siffla-t-il en fourchelangue. Les yeux de la Syren s' agrandirent un peu.

- « Mes salutations, sorcier.

- Tu peux m' appeler Tom. J' espère que tu voudra bien devenir mon amie. »

Elle aquiesca.

-« Alors Tom, tu es le chef ici ?

- Oui. Et le père de Draco est un de mes plus loyaux et fidèles partisans. Je conseil à ton jeune Magicien de poursuivre dans ses pas.

- Nous verrons, Tom. »

Le lord sombre réfléchi aux implications de ses mots quand il sentit Nagini se glisser sur ses genoux.

-« Misérable effrontée » siffla-t-elle a la Syren. « Tu devrait t'adresser à mon maître comme à un seigneur ! Toi et ton affreux enfant devraient vous mettre à plat ventre à ses pieds, priant pour vos vies malheureuses.

-Nagini ! » Siffla Tom, choqué par le comportement du Cobra.

Oma se cabra.

-« Tu ne dois pas parler de Draco de cette manière !

-Et que doit je faire te concernant, rustre ?

-Comment ose tu m' appeler rustre, ignorant lézard. »

Nagini siffla sous l' injure, déployant son capuchon.

- « Les Syrens ne sont les second qu' après les dragons seulement. Même les puissants Basilics me montrent leurs respects à moi et aux miens. Mais tu es trop ignorante pour savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la façon de grincer comme la souris pathétique tu es ! »

Tom tenta d' agripper le cobra, mais elle sauta sur le garçon et le Syren.

Draco trébucha en arrière tandis qu' Oma sortait ses ailes dans les airs.

-« Tu vas trop loin souris, tu as menacée mon sorcier et tu vas mourir ! »

Nagini s' enroula et frappa mais Oma l' esquiva avec facilité, elle rie à cette tentative.

Tom regardait le conflit avec horreur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le stopper. Il savait qu'Oma avait désiré laisser passer les insultes bien qu'elle ait été dans ses droits de frapper le cobra à la minute où Nagini était entrée dans la pièce et avait refuser de donner sa révérence. Elle était partie trop loin en sautant sur Draco, et Tom savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre son amie de longue date.

Oma plana, raillant le cobra. Nagini frappait de nouveaux, allant près d'elle, quand le Syren battit ses ailes de façon à donner un petit coup au milieu de l'air, ses canines s'enfoncèrent vivement derrière le capuchon déployé, envoyant profondément son venin dans le système sanguin du cobra.

Et puis ce fut terminé. Son compagnon des trente dernières années était couchée à ses pieds, mort.

Draco tomba à genoux, prenant son petit Syren contre son estomac. Il s'inclina bien bas par dessus sur elle, cachant le serpent et bégayant ses excuses.

Tom regarda autour de soi la salle du trône et vit la crainte, et dans le cas de Lucius la terreur, écrite si clairement sur les visages.

Il se mit debout et Draco devint silencieux. La pièce entière était mortellement calme alors que le Lord Sombre allait vers le bas du trône prendre le cadavre de Nagini pour le mettre dessus.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Draco, Lucius. Oma n'est pas fautive. En fait elle l'aurait plutôt pardonnée. Nagini a choisi le combat et t'a menacé Draco…Je doit te demander pardon jeune Malfoy. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que l'instabilité de Nagini pourrais mener à quelque chose comme cela et l' en empêcher. J'essayerai de corriger cette entorse à l'honneur fait à votre famille. Vous étiez des invités dans ma maison et mon familier…»

Tom s'arrêta. Le vide derrière sa tête où le lien avec Nagini avait été lui faisait mal. Son corps entier lui faisait mal.

-"Si vous pouviez m'excuser messieurs. »

L'assemblée de « mangemorts », comme ils avaient été appelés, inclina la tête et Tom essaya d'ignorer leurs expressions de crainte et d'incertitude. Il détestait cela aussi, détestait ce qui lui avait été fait et ce qu'il avait à son tour fait à ses disciples. Ces hommes l'avaient aimés, une fois, regagner leur confiance prendrait une longue période de temps, si cela même était possible maintenant.

Il alla dans ses appartements, le corps du cobra bercé dans ses bras et son Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, le suivit silencieusement.

-« Dois-je appeler Poppy , mon seigneur ? " Lui demanda tranquillement l'homme sévère.

-« Pourquoi devrions nous faire cela Severus ?

-Je suis désolé Tom. Perdre un familier n' est pas quelque chose de facile même dans les meilleures circonstances, ce qui ne fut certainement pas le cas. »

Le Seigneur sombre soupira et se plaça machinalement au milieu de la chambre, se sentant perdu et pas qu' un petit peu effrayé. Il était peu familier avec de tels sentiments et était mal équipé pour traiter avec eux.

Severus Snape épia anxieusement son Lord. C'était une délicate période pour le sorcier et une telle perte pouvait détruire tous les progrès qu' ils avaient fait pendant les années précédente.

Etant donné son indécision, Sévérus fit venir paisiblement un elfe de maison. Il disparût après la réception des instructions chuchotées et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait à une boite de chapeau.

Le Maître des potions pris la boite, renvoya l'elfe et alla près de la petite table à manger qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée

-« Venez Tom, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Tom se troubla, la confusion sur son visage s'effaça pour devenir blanc. Séverus se maudis dans un souffle alors qu'il avait ouvert la boite. Tom n'avait pas eu un de ses épisodes catatonique depuis presque six mois et s'il avait celui-ci maintenant, après un tel traumatisme, il ne pourrais plus se réveillé de nouveau.

De la boîte il tira une urne noire lourdement taillée de marbre avec un couvercle également taillé et le plaça doucement sur la table. Une petite étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux bruns de Tom faisant soupirer de soulagement l' autre homme.

-« C' est très beau Séverus, où donc l' as-tu trouvé ?

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard l'année dernière en Egypte. C'est un bocal funéraire, généralement utilisé pour les familiers félin, mais celui-ci à la taille d'un serpent. Le vendeur m'a dit que quand les restes sont placés à l'intérieur, une miniature de la créature apparaîtra à la base du bocal. Il sera comme une sorte de portrait sorcier sauf qu'il sera plus petit, il aura toutes les mémoires de l'animal jusqu'a sa mort. La miniature sera capable de se déplacer partout dans le bocal, mais pas d' en sortir. »

Tom caressa amoureusement l'urne et ses hiéroglyphes.

-« Cela à dû coûter une fortune. »

Sévérus renifla.

-"Pas le moins du monde. Apparemment comme beaucoup de sorciers ne peuvent pas parler à leurs animaux de compagnie comme vous le pouvez, ils ne voient pas la nécessitée d' en avoir un item. Je pense que j' ai fait une excellente affaire. Il leva les yeux et vit son ami l' étudier.

Pourquoi ? »

Severus baissa les yeux.

-"Quand vous avez commencé à vous sentir mieux il est devenu évident que Nagini, elle ne l'était pas. J'ai redouté sa mort qui était inévitable et ce qu' elle vous ferait .J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous aider."

Le seigneur Sombre acquiesça de la tête et fit un petit sourire. Il enleva le couvercle, mit la queue de Nagini dans l'ouverture et lentement baissa le reste de son corps alors que la magie de la petite urne accommoda sa longueur de huit pieds. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de la passer entièrement dans la fiole et de fermer le couvercle. L'urne se mit à briller d' une lumière noir et ensuite, comme promis, une réplique de deux pouces de son familier apparu à sa base.

-« Bonjours Nagini, » Siffla-t-il au serpent de marbre.

-« Mes salutations, Milord, » répondit-elle

-« Tu m' as manquée »

Elle acquiesça.

-« je suis désolée que ma maladie nous y ai amener, mon Tom. »

Il sourit tristement.

-"Cela faisait longtemps que ne tu ne m' avait plus appelée comme cela.

-Je pense que l' urne à autorisé ma mémoire d' avant la maladie à venir à l' intérieur. Tu sait que je t' aime, ne t' en fais pas Tom, même quand je n' étais pas moi-même et que je ne pouvait pas te le dire.

- Oui, ma Nagini, je sais. »

Il se frotta les mains sur ses yeux.

-« Je pense que je vais me reposer. »

Le petit serpent acquiesça et s' enroula autour d' elle même.

-« Bien sur. Je voudrait que tu aille de nouveaux et que tu nous vengent. »

Tom sourit encore alors que la Nagini miniature se tint immobile, apparaissant comme rien plus qu'une autre sculpture sur l'urne.

Severus resta silencieux durant tous l' échange, écoutant avec satisfaction les tons affectueux des deux autres.

-« Tu n' a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi Severus, " dit son Lord, se déplaçant à travers la chambre et plaçant l'urne sur sa table à côté du lit. Il s' assis sur le lit et regarda avec lassitude ses pieds.

Severus le suivit rapidement et se mis à genoux aux pieds de l'homme, lui ôtant ses bottines et chaussettes.

-« Tu n' as pas à faire ça… » Protesta le seigneur noir

-« Chut Tom, vous récupérez toujours et devez vous reposer. Qu' est-ce que dirait Nagini ? »

Tom bougonna du traitement comme un infirme et dit ensuite :

"Il semble que l'urne lui a redonné sa santé mentale d' avant. Ce sera un grand réconfort de lui parler comme je l' était habitué."

Tom se mit debout et Severus l'aida à enlever ses robes.

-« Elle m'a demandé de la venger."

Le Maître de Potion se figea.

-"De Draco ?

- Non, aucunement Severus. Dumbledore était celui qui se mettait en travers de notre chemin et c'est Dumbledore qui payera - pour tous ses péchés. »

Severus tira les couvertures et Tom se mis lentement à l' intérieur.

Après s'être installé confortablement dans le grand lit, Tom appela Lucius et Draco.

Les blonds le saluèrent et il fut heureux de voir que la crainte était partie. Lucius paraissait soucieux tandis que Draco avait l' air désorienté. Oma, elle, semblait s' être endormi autour du cou du garçon.

-"Comment va votre recherche Lucius ?

-Nous venons de commencer à lancer le « _corpus inquisito_ » dans la forêt de Blackstone Mon Lord…mais rien n'a été trouvé."

-Je suppose que se sont de bonnes nouvelles. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il est mort, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de me remettre s'il l' était, mais pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le trouver ? Pourquoi ai-je une telle certitude qu'il est à Blackstone ?

-« Blackstone ? " siffla Oma, levant sa tête." En quoi Blackstone vous intéresse ?

- La connais-tu un peu Syren ? " demanda Tom .

-"J'ai grandi là-bas."

Tom se pencha en avant anxieusement.

-"Peut-être peux-tu m' aider alors , nous avons cherché un garçon, le même âge que ton Draco, il à seulement des cheveux plus sombres et des yeux verts. Son nom est Harry Potter et nous pensons qu'il peut se cacher dans la forêt."

En un clin d' œil, Oma abandonna l' épaule de Draco et ondula vers le Dark Lord .Severus se leva, pensant qu' elle projetait d' attaquer mais Tom aida Oma en levant une main alors qu' elle allait parler.

-"Pourquoi cherchez-vous ce garçon Tom, et de quoi se cacherait-il ?"

Le Maître des Potions observa Tom penser et savait qu'il devait être très prudent dans ce qu'il allait dire à la dangereuse créature devant lui.

-« Je sais que ses parents ont été tués et que sa famille chez qui il a été envoyé étaient très cruels envers lui. Ils l'ont abandonné dans cette forêt quand il était un très petit garçon. Je veux le trouver parce que…parce qu' il est mon compagnon. »

* * *

A suivre …

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Des commentaires, des réactions ?

Je pense que je vais poster mes chapitres à chaque fin de mois vous aurez donc le prochain chapitre à la fin de ce mois-ci !

Gros bisous !

REVIEWS PLEASE !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, le monde d' Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l' histoire est à Random Dispatcher.**

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre ! Et pour une fois (presque) à l' heure ! Je suis contente j' ai fini les cours parce que mon lycée est un centre d' exam ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews !

* * *

**

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 6**

Six mois avaient passés depuis qu' Oma avait trouvé son sorcier et elle manquait horriblement. Il avait cherché à être cette personne pour elle mais leurs magies ne concordaient pas.

Il restait allongé dans l' arbre, imperturbable, à se morfondre au dessus du nid. Il ne pouvait pas s' en empêcher. Il n' avait été seul que pendant quelques minutes lors des onze derniers hivers. Parfois, il avait eu envie de solitude ; comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec sept autre frères et sœurs ainsi qu' une mère hyper protectrice. Cependant, six mois avec seulement cette maman couveuse c' était un peu et même beaucoup trop à son avis.

Il aurait donné son aile droite pour que Scales ou une autre personne tentent de le faire descendre de cet arbre. Il admettait que Scales et sa mère étaient les seuls assez grand pour le faire, et elle se permettait le jeu un temps ou deux.

Il soupira. Il devrait retourner dans le nid, car il faisait vraiment froid. Puisqu' il n'était pas un vrai serpent il pouvait rester dans le froid beaucoup plus longtemps mais il avait toujours des limites. Il y avait environ deux pieds de neige sur le terrain et il avait déploré sa solitude pendant plus d'une heure.

Glissant en bas l'arbre, il se prépara lui-même pour l' inévitable coup de langue qu' il était sur le point recevoir et le probable coup de queue; et si Céleste était très ennuyée peut-être même un coup d'aile.

En entrant dans le nid, il rempa vers sa mère contrariée.

-« As-tu fini ton petit jeu d' apitoiement ?

-Oui maman."

Elle rit sous cape à son ton timide.

-" J' ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah ?

- Salut mon frère !"

La tête délicate d'Oma surgit de derrière la queue enroulée de sa mère.

-"Tu es de retour !

- Je t' avait dit que je reviendrait, malheureux. »

Harry se jeta sur les deux « femmes » en riant, et s' enroula autour d' elle.

-"Tu m' as tellement manquée !

- Toi aussi

- Et as-tu trouver ton sorcier ?

- Bien sur !

- Vraiment? Si rapidement ? Puis-je le rencontrer ?

- Oui,oui, et …oui.

- Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, se tournant vers sa mère pour avoir confirmation.

-"Oui, mon Hairy. Je voudrait que nous voyons ce Draco dont Oma m' a à peu près tout dit, et ce Tom.

-Tom ?" Demanda Harry.

-« Oui. Oma m' a dit qu'il te ressemblait de beaucoup de façons, Hairy. Il est un fourchelangue; seulement le deuxième dont j' ai entendu parler depuis les deux cents derniers hivers."

-« Les deux cent… Quoi ? Mais quel âge as-tu maman ? » Questionna Oma.

-« Deux cents hivers et deux lunes, bien sur.

-Bien sur » Marmonnèrent les deux enfants à l' unisson.

- « Ainsi, pourquoi veut-tu que je rencontre ce Tom, maman ?

-« Tu as besoin d'un compagnon, mon Hairy, et ce Magicien a déjà une chose importante en commun avec toi. Peut-être trouvera tu d'autres choses que tu aimera en lui.

-« Un sorcier peut-il s' unir avec un autre sorcier ? Ils ne sont pas obligés d' avoir de femmes ? » demanda Harry.

-« C'est tout à fait commun pour deux Magiciens de construire un nid ensemble. Parfois les femmes nicheront avec d'autres femmes aussi, mais moins souvent. Dans le monde sorcier, il y a beaucoup plus de mâles que de femmes.

-« Et ils peuvent toujours avoir des oisillons ? Vous savez que je veux beaucoup d'oisillons."

-« Oui Hairy, » répondit Oma. « Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils font mais ils peuvent avoir des oisillons. En fait, il y a quelques Magiciens avec de tels nids que Tom visite fréquemment. Vous pourrez les rencontrer eux et leurs oisillons. »

Harry était toujours inquiet de tout cela.

-« Bien, si tu en est sur j' irai. Mais je ne peux pas promettre d' aimer ce Tom ou un autre Magicien à ce sujet, d' accord ?

-« Bien sur » Siffla Céleste, « Bien sur ».

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

Et voila ! Alors comment l' avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Désolé de la petite taille de ce chapitre !**

**Le prochain chapitre dans 1 mois ! **

**Reviews please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à Random Dispatcher.**

**Horreur ! Je suis inexcusable : quasiment deux ans d'absence !! Par pitié, pardonnez-moi !! **

**Je dois dire que traduire cette fic me plaisait de moins en moins mais, dernièrement, l'envie m'est revenue puissance 1000 ! Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura plu d'aussi longue attente, un mois au maximum, et encore, je pense le faire plus rapidement car j'ai des chapitres d'avance. **

**Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que je vais à la fin de la fic, sinon plus tôt, totalement recorriger tous les chapitres, car entre les fautes d'orthographe et les tournures de phrases maladroites, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour lire ces chapitres ! **

**Je remercie tout le mon pour les reviews d'encouragements. Je n'y ai peut-être pas répondu à ce chapitre mais je promets que le ferai pour ceux que je recevrai à ce chapitre. Je ne peux vraiment rien dire d'autres à part : voici la suite. **

* * *

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 7**

Tom tapota impatiemment de ses doigts les accoudoirs de son trône. Les Malfoy devaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Lucius lui dirait avec regret qu'il n'avait pas constaté quoi que ce soit concernant Harry et ensuite, alors que Draco s'assiérait tranquillement Tom interrogerait son familier.

Oma le rendait petit à petit fou – d'ailleurs, il pensait qu'il le serait dans une petite vingtaine d'années. La Syren lui posait des questions sur les sorciers en général, sur Harry Potter en particulier et sur la guerre se déroulant dans leur monde en éludant habilement ses propres questions.

Elle lui donnait des indices par bribes, sous forme de sous-entendus, mais rien qui lui permette de travailler avec, ni même qui prouvait qu'elle savait quoique ce soit, mit à part les lueurs dans ses yeux et son propre instinct.

La porte de la sale du trône s'ouvrit mais au lieu des Malfoy, un assez gros Syren entra, glissant royalement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sachant que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, Tom se leva et se courba.

-" Je suis Céleste, la mère d'Oma".

Tom se redressa.

-« Bienvenue dans ma maison, grande Lady (** Nda : c' était Great Lady mais je ne savait pas comment le traduire **), vous m' honorez énormément de votre présence ».

Se dodelinant de nouveau elle s'enroula sur elle-même tandis que le Lord sombre réclamait son siège.

-« Je sais que vous avez cherché un garçon dans ma forêt il y a quelques années. »

Tom se pencha en avant,

-« Oui, grande Lady. Pouvez m'apprendre quelque chose sur lui.

-Il est vivant et en sécurité. »

Le Lord sombre frémit de soulagement. Il était toujours ainsi lorsque la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit une seconde fois laissant passé les hommes Malfoy, Oma et un troisième Syren de la taille de Céleste.

-"Mon fils… Frost… souhaite apprendre les manières des sorciers. Il peut-être considéré comme un familier convenable ».

Harry hocha sa tête à l'utilisation de son faux nom ; son vrai nom donnerait trop de soupçons même dans sa forme de Syren.

-« Frost et moi passerons une lune en cette place. Vous ne devez nous défendre aucune partie de ce nid, ni essayer de nous duper ou de nous éviter. Si vous quittez le nid vous devrez nous en informer et vous ne devrez pas nous empêcher de vous accompagner si nous en décidons ainsi. À la fin de notre séjour nous irons voir Harry et lui parlerons de séjour ici. Ce sera alors sa décision de rejoindre le monde sorcier ou de rester en fuite. Si vous ne vous soumettez pas à mes termes nous partirons immédiatement et vous ne trouverez jamais où la cachette garçon. »

Céleste qui s'était apaisée après avoir posé son ultimatum, l'observa et attendit.

D'abord, Tom se senti en colère, une colère dévorante.

' Comment osait-elle ? COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE! ' Les accoudoirs de son trône grincèrent sous ses mains, ses articulations devinrent blanches à cause de sa tension. La forte envie d'envoyer un doloris à ce serpent insolent était presque accablante.

Une main tenant un liquide coloré saisi son épaule et Tom exhala longuement, fermant brièvement ses yeux en essayant de refouler ses émotions. Quand la dernière de ses fortes envies d'homicide passa il rouvrit ses yeux et bu rapidement la tasse d'eau que Séverus lui remis et qui, le connaissant était mélangée à un faible calmant.

-« Je vous accueille dans ma maison, grande lady, et je tenterais de vous prouver mes bonnes intentions. C' est également un honneur d' éduquer votre fils sur les sorciers. »

Céleste inclina sa tête,

-« Nous vous remercions, Tom.»

Le Lord sombre se leva et approcha le mâle Syren.

-« Mes salutations, Frost.

- Mes salutations, Tom. »

Parvenant en bas de son trône, le sorcier tendit son bras vers le serpent et patientât.

Frost huma l'air autour du sorcier avant de s'enrouler autour du bras présenté et de s'installer sur l' épaule du sorcier.

Tom ressentit le flot de sa magie et il bascula à la renverse sur le trône.

Il entendit Rogue s'écrier mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, se rattrapant à la sensation de sa magie.

Ayant été lié avec Nagini toutes ces années, il y avait bien eu des événements mémorables mais ce n' était rien d' aussi agréable. Le lien explosa au-delà de sa conscience, liant son esprit en feu avec la conscience de Frost et maintenant le serpent était _à lui_. C'était enivrant, mais dans sa condition de santé actuelle c'était également épuisant.

Il sentit Frost glisser au sol quand Séverus et Lucius vinrent l'aider à s'ôter du trône et à pratiquement le ramener dans sa chambre. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts alors que les deux hommes le déshabillaient promptement.

Tom voulut protester quand Lucius le souleva et le plaça doucement dans le lit mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour cela. Il eut juste conscience que Frost qui le rejoignait dans le lit puis ce fut le néant.

A suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà ! La rencontre tant attendue entre Harry et Tom à eu lieu dans ce chapitre.**

**Je sais qu'il est court, surtout après tant d'absence, mais je poserai le prochain rapidement, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine je pense. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à Random Dispatcher.**

**Et voilà ! Chose promise,chose dûe !! Ce chapitre à été posté durant la semaine ! Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews !!. **

**(Axelle et Illusion, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail.)**

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 8**

Tom ouvrit lentement ses yeux et plongea dans le regard vert de son nouveau familier qui le fixait.

- « Bonjour, Frost », le salua t-il doucement.

- « Bonjour, Tom. T'es-tu assez reposé ? », S'enquit le Syren.

- « J'ai assez dormi, mais j'ai le sentiment que je resterais dans ce lit pour le reste de la journée, peu importe ce que je dise.

-Pourquoi ?

- parce que Rogue, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs d' hier", Frost lui fit signe de continuer, « S'est occupé de moi depuis ma maladie et est plutôt surprotecteur. Honnêtement, entre lui et le Poppy c'est étonnant que je n' ai pas été enfermé dans ce lit durant les cinq dernières années!

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu malade ?

-Cela, mon jeune ami, est une longue histoire et j'ai le sentiment que Severus est sur le point de fondre sur nous …"

Effectivement, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent et Severus 'fondit' sur les « deux siffleurs », ses robes tournoyant derrière lui. Tom lança un regard qui tue à son familier en roulant des yeux, provoquant de la part de Frost un sifflement de rire idiot.

-"Bonjour Tom! Je crois que vous vous êtes réepuisés tout seul et effrayé complètement tous vos loyaux disciples. Ou préférez-vous plutôt que j'invite Dumbledore pour le thé et ainsi nous résoudrons tout aujourd'hui, hmmmm ?

-Dois-je comprendre que vous-vous êtes inquiété pour moi Severus ?"

Le Maître des potions renifla.

-"Inquiété ? Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété ? Juste parce que vous allez au bout de vous-même jusqu'à vous écrouler ? Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété ? Juste parce que vous négligez tous ce que Poppy vous a dis ? Alors pourquoi donc me serais-je inquiété ?!

-Severus…

-Non, Tom! Vous ne me tapoterez pas sur la tête et me renverrez. Je vous considère comme un ami et je ne m'assiérais pas oisivement alors que vous vous dirigez vers la tombe - de manière permanente cette fois."

Le Magicien était debout au milieu de la chambre à coucher de Tom, les bras croisés. Sa tête tournée montrant seulement son profil à l'homme dans le lit, sa poitrine se soulevant de colère.

Tom s'assit.

-"Severus… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous mettre dans cet état, pour tous vous mettre comme ça. Ce que j'ai fait hier était nécessaire mon ami. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous ne trouvons pas le garçon, tous nos efforts auront été vains."

Le jeune homme baissa les épaules mais ne fit pas face à son ami.

-"J'espère que ce si vous avez appris quoi que ce soit cela, valait votre écroulement" se moqua-t-il.

-"il est vivant."

La tête de Sévérus se redressa brusquement et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux du brun.

-"Quoi ?!"

-"Il est vivant et apparemment sain et sauf, et si je réussis à convaincre les Syrens de mes bonnes intentions, ils essaieront de le persuader de venir chez moi. »

Severus ferma les yeux, et il fit courir sa main sur son visage pâle. Un petit sourire apparut quand il rouvrit ses yeux.

-"Combien de temps de temps séjourneront-ils ici?"

- Ils resteront un mois et alors ils iront le voir. Trente jours Severus… c'est pour bientôt. »

A suivre...

* * *

**Ce chapitre à pu vous paraître ennuyeux mais il est le précurseur de nombreuses réponses à vos questions : je peux d'ors et déjà vous révéler que les prochains chapitres sont pleins de révélations dont une très importante…**

**Je ne posterai sûrement pas la semaine prochaine car j'ai mon bac blanc mais je pense poster dans deux semaines le prochain chapitre qui s'avère plus long ( 5 pages Word de texte contre 2 ou 3 ici !). **

**Donc à dans 2 semaines !!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	9. Chapter 9

000

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.k Rowling et l'histoire est à Random Dispatcher. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

000

**Ndt : Voilà la suite ! Un tout petit peu plus tard que prévu mais elle est bien là ! Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews. Saky, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre mais j'ai perdu ta review je te dit donc maintenant merci. Masami, il n'y avait pas ton e-mail donc je n'ai pas non plus pu répondre mais merci à toi aussi. **

**Voici enfin le chapitre qui permettra d'éclairer toute cette fic, de voir sous un jour nouveau tout ce qui va suivre. Après cette lecture, tout le monde verra d'un autre œil les persos présents dans cette fic. **

**Mais bon, je vais arrêter d'embêter tout le monde avec mon bla-bla ennuyeux et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

000

* * *

000

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 9**

000

* * *

000

Après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner sous l'oeil attentif de Severus et avoir pris ses potions quotidiennes, Tom se rallongea sur ses oreillers.

« Tu es terriblement tranquille Frost, tu va bien ? »

« Oui Tom. Ton ami semblait très fâché contre toi. »

« Un peu, mais il était surtout extrêmement inquiet. Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il disait ?

"Non."

«"Mince. Quand je me suis lié avec mon dernier familier, ma magie lui a permis de comprendre l'anglais et je sais Oma pouvait également comprendre l'anglais après la liaison. »

Frost cligna seulement des yeux.

« Tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui t'a fait tombé malade, Tom ? »

« Tu es curieux n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te raconter la petite histoire. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais d'un homme politique occupé. » Aux regards interrogatifs de Frost il clarifia, « j'ai voulu être l'un des magiciens qui régissent tous les nids de sorciers. »

"Ahhh."

" De toute façon, mes idées n'étaient pas bien reçues ou modérément et je me suis fait quelques ennemis, l'un d'entre eux étant Albus Dumbledore. »

Tom nota que l'extrémité de la queue de Frost était étendue au-dessus de sa cuisse et qu'il caressait inconsciemment celle-ci de sa main gauche. Il songea à s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu cette envie de toucher Nagini.

« Dumbledore était juste un professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, mais il venait d'une très puissante famille de sang pur et avait de nombreuses relations. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser son influence pour contrer(tordre) mon travail et me diffamer. J'avais gagné mes propres soutient, des gens qui ont su la vérité et pas la version erronée qu'il répandait, mais il est parvenu à leurs salir leurs réputations aussi bien que la mienne.

Il a obtenu mon renvoi du ministère et de la société mais j'ai refusé d'abandonner. J'ai su que les choses devaient changer ainsi je me suis déplacé dans les coulisses. J'ai rencontré des sorciers, en partie trouvé par mes défenseurs, et de plus en plus convaincus à m'écouter. »

Tom fit une pause, et il prit un verre d'eau glacé vitaminé posé sur sa table de chevet.

« D'un autre côté, Dumbledore avait défait le dernier grand mage noir, Grindelwald, ce qui est l'une des raisons qu'il avait tellement de pouvoir politique. Il était un héros et je n'étais personne, un orphelin au sang-mêlé; puissant magiquement mais toujours personne. Mais les gens m'écoutaient toujours et pendant que le nombre de mes défenseurs se développait, Dumbledore a imaginé un plan pour se débarrasser de moi et pour appuyer sa puissance sur le monde sorcier.

Quand j'ai eu vingt-cinq ans, il est venu chez moi pour me proposer de travailler ensemble « Marchons sur le même chemin grâce à un compromis ' m'a-t-il dit, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être seul avec moi. Alors il m'a maudit - une malédiction créée par la famille Dumbledore et inconnue des autres. »

« Et il t'a fait du mal ? » s'enquit Frost.

Tom rit tristement. « Pour ainsi dire,il m'a rendu fou. Il m'a transformé en fou sanguinaire dont la seule ambition était d'assurer une emprise sur le monde sorcier en usant d' une manière « nécessaire » . J'ai torturé et j'ai tué… »

Sa voix se brisa et il reprit une autre boisson minérale pour qu' elle redevienne normale.

« La malédiction était lente, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et mes disciples commencèrent peu à peu à faire des massacres et des tortures. Ils n'ont pas réalisé que quelque chose clochait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été trop tard. J'étais trop puissant pour qu'ils s'échappent et d'ici là leurs propres crimes les ont empêchés de se tourner vers le ministère pour demander de l'aide.

Je suis devenu le nouveau seigneur noir et Dumbledore a employé son statut et la crainte du monde sorcier pour devenir directeur de Poudlard. De là il pouvait toucher les vies de chaque famille sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Il a commencé à complimenter ses élèves dès la première année, recevant ainsi leur confiance et appui, leur inculquant ses propres idéaux. Il utilisait son image de vieil homme inoffensif pour éteindre n'importe quel soupçon où l'on pouvait penser qu'il faisait du mal et de sa réputation en tant que héros pour garder les rênes du pouvoir en dehors de l'école. Je sais que le ministre lui envoie tous les jours des hiboux pour être conseillé.

Mais alors quelque chose s'est produit. Les incursions faites par le seigneur foncé ont commencé à ralentir et à réduire en sauvagerie. J'allais mieux, la malédiction perdait de son effet ; quelque chose qui apparemment ne s'était jamais produite avant d'après ce que j'ai appris. Dumbledore a fait des recherches et a découvert ce qui s'était produit. »

« Et c'était quoi? »

« Mon compagnon d'âme était né. Il était puissant et il fallait qu'il soit proche pour que son influence soit si profonde. Ainsi Dumbledore a fait des recherches et a trouvé l'enfant. Il aurait très bien pu tuer le bébé, mais s'il pouvait s'arranger pour que le seigneur foncé le fasse, ce serait beaucoup mieux. Ainsi il a conspiré, inventé puis m'à fait trouver une fausse prophétie. La prophétie déclarait qu'un enfant né à une certaine date me détruirait. »

Frost rampa sur ses genoux et Tom plongea son regard dans les yeux de son familier, tandis qu'il lui parlait en frottant toujours doucement sa queue. Pour une raison inconnue, le contact avec le Syren réduisait sa peine provoquée par ces souvenirs.

« Bien sur, quand j'ai entendu la prophétie, tous les progrès que j'avais accompli ont volé en éclat. J'étais livide et décidé à détruire l'enfant avant qu'il ne puisse grandir et me défier. »

« Et après ? »

«Dumbledore avait un espion dans mes rangs que je ne connaissais pas et l'homme à découvert sans problème le lieux où habitait l'enfant. Son histoire était très convaincante. Je suis donc allé dans sa maison et j'ai tué James et Lily Potter.»

Frost siffla mais Tom continuait à parler comme s'il était en transe.

«Je me souviens de moi, debout à coté du berceau d'Harry en train de le regarder. Il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts et il souriait. Il levait ses petites mains vers moi comme s'il me connaissait… Une partie de moi hurlait que je ne devais pas faire ça, que c'était mauvais mais la malédiction… la malédiction était le carburant de ma démence jusqu' à « enrager » mon opinion, et enflammer par là même ma dernière parcelle de raison. Donc j'ai jeté le sort de la mort.»

Frost était silencieux et Tom poussa un rire étranglé.

C' est amusant d'un coté,car tout cela était le plan de Dumbledore mais il a oublié un seul petit détail.

«Lequel ?» Demanda le Syren doucement.

«Une âme-soeur ne peut pas tuer son autre moitié – c'est impossible. Donc, le sort à rebondit, blessant le front d'Harry et anéantissant mais sans me tuer entièrement. Il a été considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, le garçon-qui-à-survécu et durant dix ans esprit fou errait, mettant en place ma revanche. Je devais posséder des animaux et quelques personnes à la volonté faible pour garder des forces.

Il y a cinq ans j'ai possédé un sorcier nommé Quirrel qui était un professeur à Poudlard. Je l'ai utilisé pour voler la pierre de sorcier de Dumbledore ( Ndt : je pense qu'il parle de la pierre philosophale ? ) qui à pu me fortifier, même plus qu'avant. Mon plus fidèle serviteur -mon ami- Severus, m'aida à fuir l'école avec la pierre quand le directeur tua Quirrel.

Il arriva aussi à cesser la malédiction et à régénérer mon corps –un assez beau corps, je dois dire. Mais je suis encore faible, passer tant d'années sans forme physique en plus d'être maudit… et puis la rigueur pour chasser la malédiction et pour obtenir un corps. C'est seulement cette année que beaucoup de mes serviteurs devinrent conscient de mon retour. J'avais été lentement les amener ici pour voir que je n'étais plus le monstre que j'avais été.»

"Et cet Harry ?"

"Harry…Harry fut confié à la famille de sa mère – des moldus. Ces _personnes »_, il cracha se mot, « affamèrent et abusèrent le garçon pendant trois années avant de décider qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être embêtés par lui plus longtemps et ils l'abandonnèrent dans une forêt. La seule bonne chose qu'a faite Dumbledore fut de les jeter pour le reste de leur vie à Azkaban. Je crois qu'ils avaient un fils qui fut adopté par un cracmol … je dois vérifier cela. Harry devrait vouloir retrouver son cousin ».

Frost semblai être un peu les yeux grands ouverts. « Harry est ton compagnon ? »

"Oui. Oma ne te l'as pas dit ?"

Le Syren secoua la tête.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de le trouver. Je veux l'aimer, le protéger. Que Merlin l'aide si Dumbledore le retrouve en premier ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner pour la mort de ses parents et les abus qu'il à subit plus tard. Par tous les Saints ! Il à grandit tout seul dans une forêt !"

Frost fixa le sorcier pendant un moment puis il glissa sur ses épaules.

"Il n'était pas seul", siffla-t-il, «Céleste l'à élevé comme si c'était le sien. Il a été aimé et bien soigné.»

Le lord sombre leva la tête et regarda son familier avec incrédulité.

"Vraiment ?"

Frost acquiesça.

"Je peux vous affirmer qu'il a été heureux".

"Veux-tu bien me parler de lui ?"

« Oui. »

000

**A suivre...**

000

* * *

000

**Alors, alors ?! Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Vois avez aimé ?**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dans 3 semaine car les 2 prochaines semaines je vais voir ma soeur et ma nièce chérie dans le sud (eh oui, je suis en vacance, moi !) **

**Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent où qui vont l'être la semaine prochaine.**

000

**Reviews please...**

000


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.k Rowling et l'histoire est à Random Dispatcher. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Nda : Et voilà la suite tant attendue !! Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses mais pour ma défense, je suis une fille extrêmement stressée et cette année était celle de mon bac de terminal, j'ai donc passé tout mon temps à réviser et lors du rare temps libre qu'il me restait pour les fanfiction, j'ai préféré le passé à lire qu'à traduire : ça me vidait l'esprit.**

**J'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : j'ai bien reçu tous vos reviews mais ils sont arrivés sur le PC de mes parents. Or ils le reçoivent sur incredit mail et suite à une mauvaise manip' tout à été effacé !! Je ne peux donc pas y répondre mais je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre je répondrait à tous les reviews !! **

**Dans tous les cas, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews !! **

**Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille pour lire la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

000000

**Snake Boy**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

0000

Le mois de la visite de Céleste et de Frost fut pour le moins qu'on puisse dire mouvementé. Tom le considérait encore comme une visite – ou comme une inquisition, cela dépendait des jours – car pour tous, le Syren mâle était son familier, il pourrait encore partir. Le lien entre eux existerait toujours mais Frost n 'était pas contraint de rester.

Céleste semblait prise d'un intérêt extrême pour Severus, au grand damn de son ami. Elle continuait à siffler quelque chose à propos de son nez. Le maître des potions souffrait actuellement d'une petite phobie des serpents et c'était une preuve de son amitié que l'homme se contraigne de lui-même à rester dans la maison avec deux gros spécimens.

Frost d'un autre côté était absolument fasciné par les enfants. Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient des enfants –Tom essayait de défendre les grandes familles au lieu de la mentalité d'un héritier unique que beaucoup de familles sorcières avaient- et il encourageait la présence des enfants dans le manoir.

Le Syren semblait particulièrement apprécier les trois petites filles d'Avery. Le sorcier s'était secrètement mari à un moldu et Avery était actuellement enceint de leur quatrième enfant. Au début la famille avait été effrayée par le gros serpent mais après que Tom ai traduit quelques questions à la famille et les réponses pour le Syren, ils s'entendirent très bien. Lles filles convainquirent le Syren de jouer au loup (nda : jouer à s'attraper n'était pas très esthétique) ensemble, ses ailes ajoutant une nouvelle dimension au jeu. Cela dura quelques temps mais à quelques moments, Frost arrivait à rester sur les genoux d'un Avery très enceint puis il passait les heures suivantes à réfléchir sur ses sentiments concernant la grossesse.

Apparemment le plus grand souhait du Syren était d'avoir un très grand nid avec beaucoup d'oisillons. Tom disait en plaisantant que Frost avait l'intention de sortir l'espèce des Syrens de l'extinction à lui tout seul et à cela le serpent lui répondait par une impressionnante moue.

Quand il n'était pas en train de jouer avec les enfants ou d'essayer de monter sur les genoux d'Avery, le Syren parlait avec Tom de l'enfance d'Harry. Beaucoup des histoires étaient heureuses mais vers la fin du mois Frost lui confia les événements proches du kidnapping.

Tom était déchiré entre colère et tristesse en pensant à son âme sœur. Et même le Syren semblait éperdu par les événements déroulés longtemps avant. Finalement le serpent se calmait et reprenait son histoire.

* * *

0000

Lors du dernier jour de leur visite, Snape rentra dans leur chambre. Tom posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire à Frost.

_-« Oui Severus ?_

_-Lucius est dans la salle du trône. La patrouille de Blackstone à trouvé quelque chose… d'intéressant. »_

Tom haussa ses sourcils mais s'assit puis se dirigea vers la sale du trône, le Syren sur son épaule.

En entrant dans la sale il aperçu un home en haillon, la tête inclinée, à genoux entre deux des plus jeunes mangemorts. Lucius était debout derrière les trois, la baguette tirée.

Le Lord sombre s'assit sur son trône.

_- « Que m'as-tu amené, Lucius ?_

_-__Sirius Black,__ »_ Siffla Severus.

_-« Snivellus ! »_ chantonna Black.

Ses paupières lourdes comme s'il était ivre et il se balançait d'un coté à l'autre.

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas Snivellus, Lunard ne peut pas t'attraper. Le sais-tu ? Ils sont tous morts. »_

Tom lança un regard en direction de son ami et le trouva plus pâle que d'habitude. Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban trois ans plus tôt après avoir été jeté en prison pendant douze ans. Un tel exploit ne s'était jamais produit auparavant et ne s'était jamais reproduit depuis , mais vu la façon dont il parlait, Tom supposait que l'homme avait été incapable d'échapper à la folie que la prison était connue pour insuffler.

_-« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt de Blackstone, Mr black ? »_ Demanda Tom.

_-« Je cherchais à être proche de mon filleul, proche de 'arry. _

_-« «Et que savez-vous sur Harry ?_

_- Eh bien il est mort __n'est 'e pas ?__Dumbledore a du qu'i est mort et si Bumblydore dit que quelqu''n est mort c'est qu'il l'a probebalement tué. Tous morts… tous morts. »_

Lucius relâcha son emprise et l'ex condamné tomba en avant.

De faibles sanglots purent se faire entendre.

_-« Mon petit Cornedrue. Ce vieux batard à tué mon petit cornedrue. »_

Sirius chuta en avant, s'effondrant faiblement. Il se roula en boule sur le sol.

_-« Qui est-ce, Tom ? »_ Questionna Frost.

_-« Son nom est Sirius Black. Il dit qu'il est le parrain d'Harry. »_

Frost le regarda, intrigué par ce terme.

_-« Lorsque les parents d'Harry furent tués, il aurait du être confié à la garde de cet homme. C'est apparemment ce que voulaient les Potter et il croit que le garçon est mort. »_

Les yeux du Syren s'ouvrirent en grand.

_-« Il est le chef de famille d'Harry ? »_

Au signe de tête de Tom, le Syren se mit en mouvement sur le plancher. Quand il fut à quelques pieds du fugitif, il y eu un flash lumineux et le Lord Sombre vit le dos d'une personne aux cheveux noirs qui traînait sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus de signe du Syren.

Tom sauta sur ses pieds,dégainant sa baguette, tout comme le reste des mangemorts présent qui pointèrent leur baguette vers la personne. Il bougea à travers la pièce pour pouvoir observer le visage alors que celui-ci se penchait sur le corps inconscient de Black.

C'était un adolescent à la peau pure et sans tâche d'une grande blancheur. Il était complètement nu. Il regarda le garçon se pencher et caresser silencieusement le front de Black. Les yeux de Black s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent lentement sur le visage.

_-« Cornedrue ? »_

Black leva la main et toucha la joue pâle au dessus de lui.

_-« Tes yeux… »_ Murmura Black d'une voix rauque, _« les yeux de Lily. »_

Soudain, le condamné s'assit et tira le garçon dans ses bras.

_-« Harry ! Mon mini Cornedrue ! » _

Tom tomba à genoux lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon. Il sentit la main de Sévérus sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait Sirius Black le bercer en sanglotant, serrant l'âme-sœur du Lord noir entre ses bras flétris.

0000

* * *

**A suivre …**

* * *

0000

**Et voilà !! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Pour la suite, je sais pas trop quand elle arrivera parce que les mois qui sauivent vont être serrés : je pars en vacance deux semaines et après je vais devoir passer tout mon temps à trouver un appart 900 km de chez moi !!**

**Mais bon, je vais essayer d'être rapide, promis !!**

**Reviews please !!**

0000


	11. Note le la traductrice A LIRE

Bonjour tout le monde.

Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi.

Bon je pense que vous vous doutez de ce que je vais dire : j'abandonne la traduction. Franchement, ça me dérangeais de ne pas la finir vis-à-vis de vous : je déteste les story abandonnées. Je voulais vraiment la finir, mais le manque de temps et surtout de motivation est passé par là. Heureusement, l'auteur Floralies l'a traduite en entier il n'y a pas longtemps. Pour la retrouver, tapez soit le nom de l'auteur dans la barre de recherche soit le nom de la fic « snake boy ».

Je suis encore désolée pour avoir faillit à mon devoir de traductrice.

Je vous annonce le début d'une traduction. Je ne suis pas encore sure de laquelle. Dans tous les cas je ferais en sorte d'en prendre une qui me motivera vraiment et, je vous rassure, je ne le posterais que quand elle sera traduite entièrement.

A plus tard tout le monde,

Ewilanpotter

P.S : cette note sera supprimée dans une semaine.


End file.
